1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to linear accelerators and, more specifically, to the circuitry for supplying electrical pulses in such structures.
2. Background Information
Particle accelerators are used to increase the energy of electrically charged atomic particles. In addition to their use for basic scientific study, particle accelerators also find use in the development of nuclear fusion devices and for medical applications, such as cancer therapy. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,173,385. In order to accelerate the particles, a series of high frequency, high voltage pulse are applied along the axis of the accelerator. The greater the voltage and the greater frequency, the more effective the accelerator. To make such devices more practical, they should also be smaller is size and more efficient. Consequently, there is an ongoing need to make particle accelerators more powerful, more compact, and more efficient.